Under the light of Cocoon
by Blaze Miko
Summary: Just some Fang and Lightning fluff which occurs just as Fang returns from a rather lengthy hunting mission.


It took a moment for Lightning's eyes to ajust to the sudden ray of light that entered her room without permission. Even in her half sleeping state though, she knew that these rays were not from the sun that orbited the planet she now called home. After all the time she'd spent on this new land, she knew more then the average Cocoon citizen who was now living on Pu- Grand Pulse. The pinkette could almost hear her partner correcting her about the naming of their homeland, sarcastic accent and all. Any way, since she knew that it was not the light of the sun, the only logical deduction was that this unwanted wake up call was coming from her previous home itself.

Lightning's eyes finally fluttered open once it became obvious that she was not falling back asleep with this new distraction. Glancing over to her large window, the soldier saw that the curtains had been taken back; something that she had done the exact opposite of when she settled down for bed only hours prior. From the woman's place in the bed though, she had a clear view of cocoon, it's brillant reflection of the sun's light now covering this area of Pulse. There were only minimal amounts of clouds in the sky which seemed to add to the overall beauty of the scene.

Unconsciously, Light reached out beside her as if to wake a non-existant person to share in this sight with her. The woman's hand dropped down to the sheets beside her before curling up to her body which turned away from the empty side of the bed. Though she would never admit to it in any sort of public or even private setting, she often missed and dreampt about her partner when they were seperated. In light of the moon's light before her, the soldier seemed to miss the woman even more so. Just as she let out a sigh of defeat and was about to roll over, she noticed something on the beach.

Curiosity filled her and before she knew it, the pinkette was out of her bed and pulling on the closest jacket she had beside the bed before slipping on a pair of slippers. Part of her had no idea why she was doing this as she had no conscious intent to go out side and get a closer look of the object. The other part though, knew that this was not an object and was running the woman's body out of mere instinct. Lightning would not consider herself to be the type of person to just give into that second part but now she was stepping out the door of her shared house.

"Fang."

The name slipped from her lips with such ease despite the fact that the woman had wanted to keep her mouth shut. The person sitting on the beach seemed to twist around to see who had spoken. Green eyes met blue ones and the Pulsian grinned before pushing herself up to her feet. Even at this distance, Lightning could see that she was dirty and tired but that didn't stop her from approching her with speed that could only be aquired by the type of life she had previously lived. The woman on the beach did not attempt to meet her partner half way but merely opened her arms wide and braced herself for the oncoming impact.

Now this may have been because the Pulsian was not truly prepared or that the Cocoon native was just that much stronger but when Lightning was able to wrap her arms around her love, it caused the two to fall into the sand beneath their feet. Anyone who had previously known either of them would know that this sort of display of such affection was not something that either of them did unless it was out of mere flirtation if at all. Anyone who could call the two their friends now though, knew that they had changed so much since the day they had first met.

"Miss me, sunshine?" The Pulsian questioned with a laugh as she hugged the smaller girl and burried her face into her strawberry sented pink hair. Lightning's responce was barely audible but do to their close proximity, Fang did not need for the words to be spoken any louder for her to understand.

"Cocoon looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it?" Fang, gazing up to the sky thoughfully, asked. She thought that the woman on top of her was going to roll to her side or at least glance up at the sky but instead, she moved to her hands and knees.

"Cocoon doesn't come any where close to the sight I'm looking at right now." She said, sounding rather out of character even to herself.

"I think that's the lamest pick up line you've ever used on me." Fang responded, trying to supress a laugh which caused it to turn into a strangled chuckle. Instead of getting the glare that she would have usually gotten for this sort of responce, Light merely smiled. "But so far it's the best one."

Lightning didn't have much time to digest the words that she'd heard before she felt Fang's hand on the back of her head, pulling her down to the warrior's lips. At first, the pink haired woman was shocked and more focused on keeping herself balanced but eventually gave into her lover's action. Their two bodies melded together, much mimiking their lips as they held onto one another tightly. It was as though they were worried that the other was going to dissapear or run away entirely, yet at the same time they knew this was going to be one of many magical moments that they shared together.

The light reflecting off of Cocoon washed over the two woman as they laid sprailed out on the sand, catching up on what they missed of one another during their few weeks of seperation. Though they complained about the odd jobs that they would have to take seperatly that caused the pair to be miles apart for even months, they knew that if the reunions continued to be like this then there was nothing to worry about. Fang was Lightning's and Lightning was Fang's, they belonged to one another and shared in eachother's lives. No mission was ever going to seperate such a bond as that.


End file.
